


Frost Bite

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Magnus is a jerk, Trouble Sleeping, nathan likes to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Pickles is too cold to sleep, Nathan helps him out





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry so short ill be going more into Pickles and Nathans relationship later

If there was one thing Pickles hated more then anything it was being cold. He was currently in bed with Mangus, who was comfortably sleeping under a mound of blankets, trying to warm up enough to stop shivering so he could fall asleep. Mangus looked so warm he wanted to curl up next to him under those warm blankets but he knew better. Mangus wasn't exactly the most compassionate person he had ever met in fact he knew meth dealers back home who were harmless in comparison to him. He did allow Pickles to use one small fleece blanket that didnt even cover him completely. He pulled his knees to his chest rubbing his cold hands against his shins in a desperate attempt to get warm. If he didnt stop shivering though he would wake Mangus and that would not end well.

He and Mangus relationship was complicated. He used to think that Mangus was charming and a bit of a bad boy and Pickles fell for him quicker then he'd like to admit. After everything that happened with Tony he was thrilled that anyone payed him any attention. But just as quickly as things had started with Mangus they soured even faster. It seem the harder Pickles tried the more he fucked up to the man. It seemed like anything could set Mangus off into a rampage where he would physically and mentally berate Pickles. The worst part was that Pickles truly believed everything that came out of the toxic mans mouth. 

Pickles tensed when he heard the elder groan clearly woken up. Without warning Mangus pushed his on to the cold floor with remarkable force mumbling something about finding somewhere else to sleep if he was going to wake him up every couple hours. Pickles sighed wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and making his way out of the room. His teeth were chattering as he made his way into the hallway. He stood there freezing for a moment weighing his options. Skwisgaar was immediately out of the question besides the fact he wouldnt take kindly to interrupting him and the girl he brought home Skwisgaar didnt seem like the type to want to share his bed. Murderface was on the couch because sharing a bed with a man was totally gay which is how he ended up with Mangus in the first place. 

Nathan was his only hope. He normally bunked with Suny when she was home but since they moved into this house a few months ago she had to pick up more shifts to afford to feed all 6 of them. So he found himself knocking gently on the door to Nathans room. He stood there briefly thinking about giving up on sleep entirely and just going out to the garage and fucking around on the drums. Suddenly he found himself face to face (well face to chest) with angry looking Nathan. He looked up at his sheepishly rubbing his arms still shivering.

"Mangus kicked me out, could I bunk wit ya?" Nathan for a moment just staring down at him and suddenly realized this might have been a mistake. He didnt spend very much time with the teen but it seemed like he didnt like Pickles very much. Then again he didnt seem like he liked anyone but Suny very much given that she was the only one he ever had a full on conversation with. Pickles honestly just wanted one night of sleep where he didnt wake up shivering but it didnt seem like tonight he'd be getting anymore sleep.

"Yea I guess" Nathan suddenly mumbled moving back to bed. Pickles didnt hesitate diving into Nathans bed with him. It didnt take long for Nathan to fall back asleep next to him but he always struggled falling asleep even when he was this tired. He tried to focus on warming up so he wouldnt get kicked out of another bed or get Nathan mad at him. If Mangus could beat the snot out of him he shuddered at what kind of damage Nathan could do. Suddenly he was pulled into Nathan so his back was against his chest and his arm was around his waist. Nathans body was like a radiator finally warming him down to the core. His eyes finally fluttered shut and he was able to sleep more deeply then he'd ever had.


End file.
